


Beauty In The Beast

by kuonji



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Character Study, Episode Related, Episode s02e19 Survival, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuonji/pseuds/kuonji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>It hurt to see that car.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty In The Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative Links:  
> <http://starskyhutch911.livejournal.com/388979.html>

It hurt to see that car.

It was like a physical blow to walk around it and take in that bent fender and missing hubcap and chipped brown paint. In a way, it _was_ physical, because he couldn't help but think about being crushed underneath all that rusted, unforgiving weight -- alone, hopeless, nothing to do but imagine and watch yourself dying slowly...

Still, there was such a thing as fate.

Starsky had gone to the lot with the idea of finding something at least slightly improved from his partner's last ride. He'd never expected to find this 'beauty' in the condemned corner. He still couldn't believe it. It was a twin to Hutch's beloved monstrosity. As soon as he'd laid eyes on it, he'd had to give in. Even as he'd literally winced while signing the papers and forking over the cash, he couldn't help but shake his head and smile.

Merle got the wreck running again, but he flatly refused to help with any 'extra wiring'. Starsky had to hire a guy to do the (affectionately termed) 'car alarm' -- and only after fifteen solid minutes of explaining what he wanted.

The car was so perfect (granted, under a skewed standard) that Starsky was nothing but excited when he presented it to his freshly discharged friend in the hospital parking lot. Hutch, not taking his eyes off the car for a second, got unsteadily to his feet and hobbled over. It wasn't until Hutch had stared at it for several seconds with no sign of emotion that Starsky suddenly started to worry.

Had it been thoughtless of him to give Hutch a copy of the thing that had almost killed him? Had it been the height of insensitivity to remind Hutch, still in a full leg cast and rife with painkillers, of his horrific ordeal? Was Hutch looking for a way to turn down the gift tactfully, or was he choosing the most appropriately biting words to punish Starsky with?

"Starsky," Hutch finally said, sounding breathless. "It's _beautiful_." He opened his arms out, crutches and all, and he gave something between a sigh and a coo. He was beaming like a small sun.

And for a moment -- a very, _very_ brief moment -- Starsky thought that car was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in his life.

  
END.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this story, you might try these:    
>      [...But Three Lefts Do](http://community.livejournal.com/starskyhutch911/147906.html) (Starsky & Hutch), by kuonji    
>      [Not So Different](http://community.livejournal.com/starskyhutch911/236122.html) (Starsky & Hutch), by kuonji    
>      [Isolated](http://community.livejournal.com/starskyhutch911/364827.html) (Starsky & Hutch), by Moira  
>      [Stars](http://community.livejournal.com/starskyhutch911/397147.html) (Starsky & Hutch), by Allie


End file.
